1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular air conditioning apparatus mounted in a vehicle for blowing air, which has been adjusted in temperature by a heat exchanger, into a vehicle compartment, for thereby adjusting the temperature inside the vehicle compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicular air conditioning apparatus that is mounted in a vehicle, internal and external air is introduced into a casing by a blower, and after cooled air, which has been cooled by an evaporator that forms a cooling means, and heated air, which has been heated by a heater core that forms a heating means, are mixed together in the casing at a predetermined mixing ratio, the mixed air is blown out from a defroster blow-out port, a face blow-out port, or a foot blow-out port, whereby adjustment of temperature and humidity in the vehicle compartment is carried out.
With this type of vehicular air conditioning apparatus, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-191257, the first blower is arranged facing toward an external air introducing port of a duct, and the second blower is arranged facing toward an interior air introducing port. Additionally, the first blower includes a switching means, which is capable of switching the air that is introduced to the duct by the first blower between interior air and exterior air. In addition, the air that is introduced to the duct by the first blower is switched between interior air and exterior air by the switching means, and after the air has been adjusted in temperature by a heating means and a cooling means so as to provide a desired temperature together with the air introduced to the duct by the second blower, the air is blown into a desired region in the vehicle compartment through a face blow-out port, a foot blow-out port, or a defroster blow-out port.
Generally, a blower for blowing air in the vehicle compartment is arranged inside the dashboard facing the front passenger seat, in the vehicle. However, a blower unit having the above-mentioned first and second blowers is inevitably larger in size than a single blower. When such a blower unit is arranged in the vehicle, the blower unit tends to project toward the feet side of the front passenger seat in the vehicle, and thus, it is difficult to provide sufficient space for the feet of the passenger. As a result, the comfort of passengers in the vehicle compartment is impaired adversely.